marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Kwitny (Earth-93060)
| Identity = | Affiliation = Former employee of the | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Vietnamese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Former spokes-model | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Vietnam | Creators = James Hudnall; Cranial Implant Studio | First = Hardcase Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Born in Vietnam, Amy Kwitny was the result of a brief affair between her father and mother during the Vietnam War. When her mother was killed in a bombing run on her village, she made her way to America, hoping to find her father. Instead, she wound up living in various shelters. Selected as part of the MK Ultra phase of development by Aladdin, she was subjected to several mind control experiments which erased her memory, then set free and tracked. When UltraTech first developed its corporate spokesman, Prototype, the Choice Corporation decided to follow its lead and develop its own Ultra spokes-model. When Choice Corporation CEO Bob Dixon decided he wanted someone off the street that could be groomed and controlled, his friend J.D. Hunt 0ffered to help, using his company, NuWare, who had made progress in creating Ultras. While early experiments only lead to physical enhancements, progress made by Aladdin had shown that other enhancements were possible. With the only active Ultras at the time being the Squad, Aladdin was desperate to get them for experimentation. While plans were made, they ultimately proved pointless when the creature NM-E attacked the group, leaving DJ Blast dead, Forsa seemingly dead, and Starburst in a coma. Aladdin discovered his body half-a-mile away and took it to their research facility in Groom Lake for study, where they managed to isolate the portion of his brain that controlled his powers. An agreement between NuWare and Aladdin was then made, resulting in them pooling their information. Rounding up the MK Ultra subjects, Choice was chosen from them because of her appealing looks. Cosmetic surgery was performed to remove the epicanthic fold, but otherwise she was left physically unchanged. When the only unharmed member of the Squad, Hardcase was busy filming a movie, undercover agents from Aladdin abducted his fiance, Starburst, from her hospital bed, taking her back to Groom Lake and then taking certain pieces of brain tissue from her. Putting Kwitny under the knife, they removed sections of her brain and replaced them with sections from the brains of Starburst and Forsa along with biochips in an early wetware experiment. The brain tissue from the Squad members gave her her powers (along with the additions of super-strength and enhanced senses), but the biochips imposed limitations, preventing her from using her powers for more than an hour, then requiring her to wait two hours before using them again, and forcing her to name the power she wanted to use. Putting her through a series of tests following the surgery, the experiment was found to be a success and her past was erased from her memory, and several "back door routines" (key phrases that would place her under the control of the speaker) were implanted. Confident that her powers were working, Aladdin and NuWare released her into the custody of Bob Dixon, who gave her a costume she was conditioned to always wear. Dixon then began using her as both a spokes-model and a mistress, similar to how J.D. Hunt used his android Candy. Her work as a spokes-model initially met with great success, with the Choice Corporation using her to advertise numerous products they produced. Their initial plan called for an eventual staged incident that would make her powers public, but her conditions began failing, causing her to vaguely remember names and begin disobeying Dixon's orders. On her way to a remote facility in Brazil, she escaped and returned to Los Angeles where the dormant memories of Starburst led her to the home of Hardcase. | Powers = *'Wetware Implants:' Choice was engineered to be an Ultra spokesmodel for the Choice Corporation. She received several abilities due to the basic nano-technology wetware package developed thanks to Rex Mundi, and the brain tissue of Ultra members of the Squad, Starburst and Forsa, giving her a version of their powers as well. Her abilities include: **'Strength' **'Senses' **'Force Beams' **'Shields' **'Flight' *Choice's Ultra powers are voice-activated, making her an otherwise normal woman until she speaks aloud one or more of the above words/phrases. Once activated, she has access to any ability for one hour at a time. After the hour is up, she cannot reactivate that ability for another two hours. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choice_(comics) }} Category:Ultra